


Like a Doll

by saturatedParadoxes



Series: Peeling [36]
Category: Undertale
Genre: Drabble, Illness, edit: I used the wrong word entirely in the desc, humantale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 09:38:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8008462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturatedParadoxes/pseuds/saturatedParadoxes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I will lie down next to you,<br/>But I fear a dead body would be warm compared next to mine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like a Doll

You had laid in the grass outside of your apartment building, allowing the sun to warm and eventually burn your skin. You'd thought over things and began to wonder.

You don't love Sans, at least in that way, which is good. You didn't love Mettaton. You never loved Flowey.

Why hadn't you loved them?

You understood Sans and Flowey, but Mettaton confused you... He was genuinely kind to you.

A hand shook your shoulder gently and a soft voice spoke.

"Papyrus, dinner is done." Your father spoke gently "Do you want some?"

You let out a soft groan and nodded 'Yes, please.' You signed.

He grinned and asked if you needed help up, to which you shook your head and thanked him for the offer. After about ten minutes (in which he never left) you stood and scratched absentmindedly at your arm, which then made it sting.

"Yowch!" You squeaked against the will of your vocal chords.

"Are you alright?" Your father frowned.

'Yes, I got a sunburn.' You exhaled from your nose and mimicked his frown. A yawn escaped you and you looked back to him 'So,'

"I made your favorite." He said cheerfully "Grilled cheese!"

You smiled at him and chuckled. You didn't bother to correct the fact that what he said was incorrect.

The sandwiches were good, but about halfway through your second, your stomach began to protest. You frowned and picked at a scab on your wrist.

"Papyrus? Are you alright?"

You looked up at your father then looked away from him, when you looked away, you noticed Sans staring at you.

'I'm full.'

"Oh, alright."

'Do you want the rest, Sans?'

"Sure, bro." He smiled at you and you slid the plate to him.

'I'm tired, do you mind if I go?'

"Go ahead."

You wondered when you'd fallen asleep. You'd passed out without a blanket, and only your crop-top and jeans to keep you warm, which, shockingly, didn't keep you warm at all.

Sans had decided to curl up next to you again, and something you noticed was that he was inhumanly cold, yet still breathing, which prompted you to wake him up.

"Sans?"

He grunted.

"Sans, get up, we need to check you."

He blinked his eyes open and he groaned "... What?"

"You're cold and breathing too fast," you noted that he was still in his typical daily attire as you stood up, so it couldn't have been the lack of blanket that caused him to be cold "We need to tell Dad."

He curled in on himself and nodded, so you left.

You went to your fathers room. An absolute mess, notes and photos pinned to the wall, and a mattress with no frame held the gangly man (who had wrapped himself in blankets). You shook him awake and blurted out something that not even you could distinguish as anything that makes sense, but it still sent enough distress signals for him to sit up.

"Papyrus? What's wrong?"

"Sans is really cold."

"Okay, I'm coming." He rubbed at his eyes and you stared at the circular scars on his hands, you wondered why he had them.

The night ended up with you going to the hospital.


End file.
